dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game V
The adventurers find themselves heroes in Winterhaven after fending off an attack of 4 warwing drakes. After their victory on the rooftops of the Mage's Quarter, the Captain of the Guard (a Dragonborn named Krax) reprimanded the heroes for interfering. Further investigation of Winterhaven found that the Dragonborn are in control and the higher leadership have not been seen in years, holding up in the War Quarter. They found that many of the Dragonborn guards were branded with the symbol of Zehir, the evil snake god and they also found some evidence that the drakes attacking the northern farm villages and now Winterhaven are coming from a distant mountain. The heroes now find themselves investigating the shadow that seems to have fallen over Winterhaven and determine if the drake attacks are merely natural occurrences or something more sinister. Awesome Thing: Tim jumping off a roof onto a flying warwing drake. From the Journal of Kharduun: The Dragonborn of Winterhaven are lost and broken. Their sense of self washed away in the grip of Zehir's corruption. While Kharduun knows that not all Dragonborn are goodly beings he does know that his people are not cowards nor do they become jealous and defensive in the face of a warrior's prowess. Its clear that these people know little of their heritage and are helplessly ignorant of their plight. He was said to see Ethyrion depart without so much as a goodbye. He hopes the warrior fairs well on his road ahead. Kharduun feels the hand of Bahamut guiding him. Winterhaven must be made to realize its danger and that evil pulses just below the surface. The Drakes were ferocious in battle and were prejudicially hostile toward him. He knows that some of his friends wish to find the lair of the Drakes and collect the promised reward but his gut tells him that first the eyes and ears of the master must removed and those are the Dragonborn. Their rule is corrupt and unjust and he will do his utmost to break it and bring honor back to his people. He hopes that the others will see this need as well. A few days later... Kharduun finds himself at a crossroads. His people, once proud and honorable seem to fallen into darkness. The Dragonborn of Winterhaven worship Zehir and they seem to have lost the courage that once was the pride of his kind. He feels alien to this land of the future. Yet, despite that, his companions all demonstrate a great virtue and they seek to make a difference for those who are either unwilling or unable to do this for themselves. He takes heart from this yet still feels apart. He feels guilty for the shameless murder of the halfling farmers by the Dragonborn. He watched Tim intently and his noble friend did not treat him any differently. Perhaps Tim only hides his anger for the atrocity. Kharduun hoped for more direct action against his brethren who so dishonorably hold power in Winterhaven. Yet, he has little compassion for the residents whose lethargy and lack of desire to give service to their own community. He knows that justice must be done even if those served by it do not really deserve it That is for the gods to sort out in the end. His companions elected to seek out the threat in the mountains and like some dire spectre of failure, once again his people are the source of evil. He takes no pleasure in killing his own kind yet honor and duty require he smite them and he hopes and prays to Bahamut that their souls are freed from the taint that binds them to such causes so that they may at least be redeemed in the afterlife. Their newest companion, Shama, is powerful and truly made a difference. She wields the Radiance with great skill. She quite readily dispatched the lifeless enemies they faced as the try to enter the fallen flying Citadel. Kharduun endures his the shame of his people in silence. He's glad his companions have not made a large issue of it but he fears that in time that will change as this world of the future does not show anything but weakness character and alliance to darkness for his people. He can only hope to persevere. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Adventures